The Moon Pack Bleach Story
by Tsukiko32
Summary: This is a rpc and I might add a part 2


The Moon Pack (Bleach story)

Written by

Deanna Smith

Info

**Name: Tsukiko******

**Name means: Moon child******

**Age: 15******

**Height: 5'0 still growing ******

**Crush: nobody (yet)******

**Personality: mean, strong, stubborn, quit, kind at times, and cruel******

**Likes: Reading, writing, dancing, being alone, fighting, and looking at plants.******

**Dislikes: being annoyed, loud mouths, always happy people, and Know-it-alls.******

**Look: Black hair with blue eyes******

**Powers: Dark eye, water, darkness, and blood******

**Past: I'm in the alpha family and the pride of the pack. I have two brothers and two sisters. (They wont be in this story munch co they want have info) This is the birth older- ****Tsubasa, ****me, ****Clove, ****Kaito, ****and ****Lovecarft****. WE only have a father named Solomon and he's the leader of the pack. I have been train to the highest level, so I have been going to a normal school. I have an inner wolf which connects to my sword. That all.**

Sword Info

**Name: Moonlight******

**Personality: Mean, cruel, and bitch******

**likes: Killing******

**Dislike: Being out of the loop******

**Looks: White hair with blue eyes******

**Sword:**.com/imgres?q=sword+of+the+storm&hl=en&...****

**Past: I'm Moonlight and I'm part of Tsukiko's wolf. She is a white wolf but I add the the glow. There is nothing ealse to say.******

**Wolf:**.com/imgres?q=anime+white+wolf&hl=en&am...

Chapter One: The Find

**I just finish** **my mission to kill a soul reaper. I wipe my sword with his cloths and place ace of hearts on his sword. (That's her mark.)Once I was done I heard rushing throw the air. I ran to the shadows and saw more soul reapers. They all had the look of grisly on there faces and I smirked. ****"Who could have done this." ****"I don't know." ****"Hey guys look at this." ****They all looked at him and saw my card. ****"Ace of hearts?" ****"Assassins." ****They all looked confed. ****"Assassins" ****"Yes there's a assassin group here named The Moon pack." ****"I didn't know that" ****"Because they are the top ranked assassin group in the world, now lets go we have school tomorrow."**** "Right" They all went off and I used the shadows to go home. 'Today was boarding, but that sliver hair boy was cute.' ****"Had fun my sister of darkness." ****"Hey bro yes" ****"I thought she was the angle of darkness." ****"That is what others call me clove" ****"Yap." ****"Ok bye." ****"Bye." ****"See' a." ****"Night." ****Tomorrow will be he some I guess.**

Chapter Two: Tsukiko Dream

Note: Read on or u want get this.

_**'What's going on,' I saw that boy earlier and he was right in front of me**__**. **__**"**__**Who are**____**are u!"**__** "Shh, I'm T-" **__**"Noooo who are u!" **__**He disappeared and it was dark and then Moonlight appeared. **__**"What's wrong Tsukiko?" **__**"I saw a boy and I don't know who he is." **__**"Hmm made it's your love" **__**"What no he can't be." **__**"Don't worry, it will come to u." **__**"Thank u Moonlight." **__**"Pliz tell me what he looked like." **__**"He looked like this" **__**I pulled out my notebook and drawed him.**__**  
**__[hitsugaya_drawing_by_orihimeXstrawberry]_**  
**_**"He looks cute."**__** "But he's a soul reaper."**__** "It will be alright Tsukiko." **__**"Thank u Moonlight." **__**"You're welcome and have fun at school." **__**"I hate school." **__**"Bye." **__**"Bye."**_**"Tsukiko." "TSUKIKO!" ****"AHhH" ****I felled on the floor and give Tsubasa a death glare. ****"What." ****"Time to get ready for school." ****"Alright." ****I got up and shoved Tsubasa out the door and got ready. I walked to school and kept thinking of him. I had the pic in my pocet(sp). Today is going to be the same as always.**

**Chapter Three: What the hell was that for?**

**Theme:******

**Key: ****Ichigo ****Orikime ****Rukia ****Renji ****Toshiro ****Rangiku ****Ikkaku ****Yumichika******

**"Yo, Ichi, I'm right here." ****"Hn, Tsukiko!" ****I ran toraws him, jumped up, and kicked him right in the face. (Like pic) ****"Hey what the hell was that for." ****"For getting beated up." ****I poited to the scares. ****"Oh these, ya." ****"Well, u are cutie."****"What!" "****Ikkaku." ****"What it's a compliant" ****"A weird one." ****"Who ask u?" ****"Um." ****"What!" ****"Who are u guys." ****"Oh." ****"Right this is Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Rangiku, and Yamichika." ****"Ok, is this some of that thing." ****"Yap." ****"Ok." ****I nod my head and they looked at me like u know. ****"Tell' a later." ****They all nodded and we sat down and class started.****  
****  
*****At Lunch*****  
****  
****We all sat together and Renji kept looking at me. ****"What?" ****"Nothing." ****I rolled my eyes and told them how I know about them. ****"So that's it." ****"Yep."****"Ichigo we need u after school." ****"Why?" ****"We are making a alliance with the assassins."****  
**** "Ok." ****My eyes went wide and Toshiro looked at me weirdly.**** "Something wrong?"**** "No." ****'Shit, shit, shit, what am I going to do.'**

**Chapter four: Phantom of the Opera**

**Theme: ******

**My father told me about the Soul reapers coming and to behave. I call them reapers because I dislike them but Ichi is okay. Me and Tsubasa are practicing are main song, Phantom of the Opera. I was doing crazy moves and I saw Tsubasa rocking like no tomorrow. We are having a ball soon and if we have a a****lliance will the soul ra-I mean reapers they will come too. After the song I heard the door open and Ichi walked throw the door. ****"I think its this way." ****"U think or u know." ****They walked throw the door and saw us. ****"Not this way." ****"Why not, oh." ****We all looked at them and they were a little scared. ****"U guys lost." ****"Yes." ****"Where u trying to go?" ****Tsubasa said as he walked near them. (Like pic) ****"To your leader."**** "I can show u the way." ****"That would be good thanking u." ****"No problem just follow me." "Kora take over will' a." ****"Sure." ****I walked to the door and told them to follow me. 'They don't know that I'm there friend wow.' **

**Chapter five: The talk**

**Theme: ****  
****Her father****  
****Once we walked to the door I told them to wait. ****"Master soul reapers are here." ****He looked up nd waved ****'let them in.'****"You may come in reapers." ****I hold the door open while they walked in and I shat the door. I was watching them to make sure they don't do any thing to father. ****"U are the leader of the assassins." ****"Yes."****"Are head captain told us to give you this." ****Toshiro gave father a stack of papers and he looked throw them. ****"I see, so he wants a treaty."****"Yes." ****"I'll sign."****"What!" ****"Yes Tsukiko."****They all looked at me shocked. ****"Master no disrespect but u looked throw the papers, did u think." **** "I did and u have kept far too long."****"I guess so." ****"Wait are u are Tsukiko or some easle with the some name." ****"It's me Ichi." ****"Prove it." ****"Like..." ****"Say something only Tsukiko would know." ****"That u always worry about me when I'm right there." ****"Yep u are Tsukiko." ****I just smiled and they all hugged me. ****"Awww the angel of darkness is getting hug." ****"Tsubasa." **** "What can't I have fun." ****"No." ****"Who are u." ****"I'm her twin brother." ****"U guys are twins?" ****"What, can't u tell." ****"Not with u're hair." ****"What did u just say!" ****"What I meant was, ur hair is black and his is blue. ****"True." ****"Now that we have a treaty, u soul reapers can tell ur friends about are ball coming up."****"A ball?" ****"Yes and u guys can come if u want to." ****"That's sound nice." ****"There will be some hard core songs." ****"Ya and we are going to play." ****"I guess I'll go." ****"Do u have to bring a date?" ****"No." ****"Ok." ****Now they know who I em and they are still my friends. Looks like I got good friends or they don't care. Now I have to get ready for the ball. **

**Chapter Six:The ball**

**Theme: Cello wars******

**(I can't help my self)******

**The ball was today and we have everything done. Master told us not to play hard core songs, so we made a plan.******

***Night, ball*******

** The ball was going smoothly. The soul reapers were dancing with are people and nothing was going wrong yet. We have are plan and we well be in trouble and we don't care. As I walked up with my cello to play a song with my brother, I winked at Kora to and she nod. ****"All right, we are going to start the fun with CELLO WARS!"****Everyone cheered and clap. We took are set and began to play. (The video was on the screen in back ground) After the song people cheer and clap. **

**Chapter Seven: The Truth**

**Years have past and I have been wounding who my mother is. Why did she leave? Is she died? I have to ask. I walked to my father's room and knocked. ****"Come in." ****I walked in and sat in the chair in front of his desk. ****"something wrong." ****"Yes." ****He looked at me and sat down. ****"My mother?" ****"Ur mother?" ****"Why did she leave?" "Who is she!" "Is she alive?" ****"She's alive and she left because of her father and her name is Thana." ****"Then why?"****I wanted u not to know." ****"Why?" ****I stood up and put hand down on the desk, he did the some. ****"Stop now!" ****"NO!" ****"I will not tell u anymore." ****"Then I will go look for her." ****"No u wont." ****"U can't stop!" ****I ran out of the room and out of the base. ****'I will find u mother.' ****Tsukiko ran to the twon and went in look of her mother... The end**


End file.
